Keeping you Golden
by LovinglyEnchanted
Summary: At first it didn't seem as if Louis Tomlinson and Kimberley Sinclair were meant to be together, but undeniable chemisty couldn't keep them apart. Regular  appearances from Harry Styles, Niall Horon, Zayn Malik and Liam Payne as well. LouisxOC


**This is just an excerpt of a story I am working on. This portion takes place right in the middle of the final piece, so do not freak out if you don't understand the background to everything that's happening. I am still working on the story, but couldn't wait any longer to share it. So read it and enjoy. If you end up liking it, be sure to review! More to come in the future. xx**

**Also, this is completely unedited (I told you I couldn't wait!) so sorry for any spelling or grammatical errors.**

**Summary:**

**At first it didn't seem as if Louis Tomlinson and Kimberley Sinclair were meant to be together, but undeniable chemisty couldn't keep them apart. This story focuses on their relationship, and closely follows their relationships with the rest of the band. All in Kim's POV.**

**I do not own One Direction, but Ms. Sinclair is all mine. :)**

* * *

><p>"Kimberley Sinclair," She looked up as Harry spoke her name, "Why the hell are you still with him? He's a complete arse, and doesn't deserve you." Kim had to smile, even though she had experienced it many times, Harrys bluntness always caught her off guard.<p>

Dating Louis Tomlinson wasn't easy. Sometimes it was the whirlwind romance she always dreamt about, but some days – like today- were tough. When Kim met him he was a complete player, but she had decided to take a chance on him. He had changed, but sometimes his selfish mindset came out and surprised her.

Right now she was sitting back stage with her friend Harry Styles at his One Direction concert; she thought she'd be spending the night with Louis, having him show her how everything worked, but their concert was almost over and she hadn't seen him at least once. So much for her fantasy celebrity date she had envisioned.

"He should be here," Harry spoke Kim's thoughts, "We all love you Kim, you're a great friend, so believe me when I say we _all_ think he's being ridiculously stupid."

"Thanks Harry," she sighed, "I don't know what to do. Most days are perfect, a complete dream come true, and then here we are. Do I just give all that up because he messed up a couple times?"

"Yeah," Harry nodded bluntly, "I know I'm not the perfect boyfriend, but I know enough to tell you that's not how one should be acting."

Kim knew he was right, but she just couldn't bring herself to admit it. Plastering a smile on her face she forced herself to giggle and ruffle Harry's tousled hair playfully, "Thanks Styles, I'll keep that in mind."

Harry chuckled and stood up from his spot on the couch, "Alright, encore time. Don't leave; we want you to be at the after party. Maybe I can introduce you to someone new."

Kim laughed, "You are awful." Only Harry could get away with trying to steal his band mate's girlfriend away for another guy.

He gave her one of his killer smiles, the one millions of girls were falling in love with every day and Kim just had to smile back as he walked out the door.

* * *

><p>"Just go talk to them!" Kim encouraged Niall. She knew he was shy, and just telling him to do something wouldn't be enough to actually make him do it so she opted for the next best option, "I could go with you; I'm a great wing woman."<p>

He looked at her horrified, "That is the worst idea ever!" He hissed, "I cannot have a girl help me pick up girls." He paused to look back at the girls they were talking about, "Do you realize how embarrassing that is?" Kim had to admit, Niall shouldn't have a problem flirting with girls at his own after party. They were all there for him and the other 4/5th of One Direction; how could anyone turn him down? Looking at his innocent face Kim decided to try and convince him to let her help.

"What? Why? Take it from me, as a girl, it's much more intimidating to have two guys come up to you than just one." She smiled wickedly, "If you don't go up to them, I will."

"You're going to go pick them up?" he smirked at the thought of Kim hitting on other females.

Kim knew exactly how to wipe that smirk off his face. With a smirk of her own, Kim called his bluff and walked up to those girls. They were still staring at Niall, oblivious to the fact that the girl he was just with was walking their way.

"Hi," Kim smiled as she leaned against the cool dark granite of the bar, "How are you two tonight?"

They were dumbstruck when they realized she was speaking to them. Kim was happy, loving the feeling of being able to have that effect on people.

"You're American?" the taller brunette asked.

_That's what they were worried about? _"No, I'm not." She didn't care to elaborate.

"Look, I wanted to ask you guys a-" she was cut off by the shorter one.

"Are you and Niall together?"

"No, we're not; actually I came over here to-" she tried again unsuccessfully.

"Can you introduce us?" the smaller one practically screamed.

Kim was so frustrated; couldn't they let her finish her sentence? She was so fed up, Niall didn't need girls like this; he couldn't even handle talking to quiet girls! "Actually I was just going to say that Niall does have a girlfriend and he would really appreciate it if you two could stop staring at him."

She smirked at her deviousness and walked away from their gaping mouths. Back beside Niall, she had to convince herself not to laugh at his embarrassed and exasperated expression.

"How'd it go?" he asked, breathing slightly faster than normal.

"Slow down, Romeo." She gave a small smile, "Let's just say you can do better."

"Figures," he shrugged it off. Both of them turned back to look at the bar. Kim was not surprised to see that the girls she had just left were now being hit on by Zayn.

"Really?" she wondered aloud, shaking her head.

"Some things never change." Niall agreed.

Out of nowhere two strong arms wrapped around her abdomen. "Hi, beautiful," Louis whispered into Kim's ear.

"Alright," Niall gave a mock salute, "My turn to leave. Bye you two."

Kim smiled at Niall before turning around in Louis' arms to face him. Louis was smiling as if nothing was wrong, which made this so much harder for Kim to say, "Where were you all night?"

"What are you talking about?" he was still smiling, "I had a concert."

"I know. Why didn't I see you?" Kim asked again, avoiding his eyes. She chose to look at his milk chocolate coloured, side swept hair.

"Darling," he looked at her as if it were obvious, "I had a concert, I don't have any spare time during the show."

Kim frowned, "I figured you would at least try to find me. What's the point of me being backstage if I don't even get to see you?" She watched as his smile disappeared, and his light blue eyes darkened like they did every time he got angry.

He let go on his hold around her waist, "Are you seriously mad that I was busy working? Kim, I literally do not have a second to spare."

"Yet I managed to hang out with every other member of your band throughout the night." Kim replied with a little more sass than she intended.

"This is ridiculous," he backed away from her, "I guess there really is no point to you being here. Have fun with the others."

He stormed off into the crowd. Kim tried to call out his name, but the music drowned out her voice. She couldn't bring herself to run after him, so she just turned away from the direction he left in and fumbled back and forth where she was standing. Looking up from the ground she made eye contact with Harry. He was sitting on the couch with his arm draped happily around his girlfriend Alexa. He gave her a small smile and, noticing the sadness in her eyes, got off the couch to go to her side. Kim put up her hand to stop him, and quickly made her way to the exit.

* * *

><p>The fresh air was such a warm welcome. She didn't realize how stuffy the club was until she was out of it. Out alone in the night, Kim's mind went straight back to Louis. Was she really so out of line to think that he could find just one minute to say hello? The other guys managed to keep her company when they could, why was it so hard for him to give her just one minute? If he didn't want to see her, why did he invite her in the first place?<p>

Kim sighed, not wanting to give Louis the satisfaction of seeing her go home. She was a smart, young, confident woman who wasn't going to let one little argument send her off crying. Her legs suddenly felt tired, so she sat down on the edge of one of the concrete flower pots decorating the entrance to the club. She would go back in a few minutes.

It wasn't long before Harry came out to sit next to her.

"What was I saying earlier?" He goaded.

Kim pushed her shoulder into his chest, knocking him backwards. He did end up catching himself before ending up in the flower bed. "I know," she sighed, "you were right." They were quiet for a moment, until she added, "Is that the only reason you came out here? To tell me to break up with him again?"

"That, and I just wanted to make sure you were alright." He spoke honestly.

She gave a small, sad smile and leaned into him. He wrapped an arm around her to give her a comforting hug, "Come inside and finish the night up with Alexa and I."

Kim giggled, "And be third wheel? No thanks."

"Kim, don't go home."

"I won't," she assured him, "But I'll find Niall. That poor guy is probably freaking out in there all alone."

Harry laughed loudly, and pulled her in for another hug, "Alright, let's go in."

* * *

><p>Once inside, Kim said goodbye to Harry and looked around for Niall. She couldn't see him anywhere, but what she did see made her heart tear open; Louis was flirting with a rather busty brunette at the bar. She watched as he smiled brightly at whatever she was saying to him, his eyes openly checking out her chest. He leaned forward to whisper into her ear, causing her to lean forward into him. When he finally sat back in his stool he winked at her suggestively, earning a giggle from the girl.<p>

Kim's heart dropped into her stomach, she knew exactly what he was doing; giving shameless compliments to the girl, ones that would no doubt get her to come to bed with him. What was he playing at? He wasn't actually going to take her home, was he?

As she was contemplating their relationship Louis looked up and made eye contact with his girlfriend. She had no idea what he was thinking, his eyes were blank. Not being able to take their staring contest anymore, Kim turned on her heels and walked away from the bar.

Making her way to the lobby for the second time in one night, Kim overheard the boy she was looking for in the first place.

"P-please." Niall spoke to a girl she couldn't see from where she was standing, "I j-just want to leave in peace."

"Oh come on," the girl replied, "You're not going home with anyone else are you? I can make it worth your while."

"N-no thank-you."

Kim had heard enough, walking into the lobby she interlaced her arm with Nialls. His terror filled eyes calmed when he saw who had latched onto his arm.

"Hi, babe." Kim said hello to the boy. He didn't respond so Kim smiled and turned to the girl. It was the short one she had spoken to at the bar earlier! "Didn't I tell you to back off?" Kim asked.

"Didn't you say you two weren't together?" The girl mocked.

Kim did not appreciate her attitude. She was actually kind of glad she had someone to take all her Louis-frustrations out on. This girl was a goner.

"Well I lied," she plastered a huge grin on her face, "Niall and I are together and he's never going to go home with you. So back away from my boyfriend, before I get security to escort you out."

Kim thought the girl was going to be pissed, but instead she had a strange look in her eyes, "Well you're pretty fit yourself." She addressed Kim, "maybe I can convince you both to leave with me."

Kim could practically hear Niall's jaw drop, and Kim herself was pretty surprised, the nerve of this girl! "That's it," Kim looked around, "Security!"

No one had heard her, but the girl still looked scared, "Fine, bitch, I'll leave." She walked off, not before muttering 'stupid cow' loud enough for Kim to hear.

Kim didn't let it faze her. Instead, she turned to Niall, "How are you feeling?"

He let out a large breath, "Wow. Uhh, thanks, Kim." He chuckled, "You do realize I was just invited to threesome with you and that girl."

She rolled her eyes, _it figures that's all he would get out of that conversation_, "Yeah, try not to fantasize about me too much."

He didn't respond so Kim directed the conversation to something more in his comfort zone, "So you were going to go back to the hotel?"

"Yeah, Liam and Kate are heading back so I thought I'd catch a ride with them."

Kim smiled at how obtuse he was, "I doubt they want you to go with them." Liam and his girlfriend Kate had been together for years. Kate didn't have much time to visit, so when she did, she and Liam spent as much time alone together as they could. Kim doubted they wanted Niall to intrude upon the end of their night.

"Why not?" Niall asked.

Kim just raised an eyebrow. He would get it in a moment.

"Oh, uhh," he mumbled, "Yeah, I guess not."

She smiled and arms still intertwined, turned the boy back to the dance floor, "C'mon lets enjoy the party."

* * *

><p>Kim and Niall were sitting at the bar enjoying each other's company. She was glad to have another outsider to spend her time with. She loved all of the boys in their own way, but Niall was the only one who made her feel completely comfortable. He was always quick with his jokes and never judged her, a combination Kim found she highly admired. Niall was a true friend.<p>

He had just told her about a time before the fame, when he was trying to ask a girl out. The story didn't end well for him, but he had managed to add enough hilarity to the telling of it for Kim to be in stiches. She hadn't laughed this hard in ages.

"Breathe, Kimberley." Came a rather deep voice from behind them. Kim tried to control her laughter enough to say hello to the newcomer, but she still had a wide grin on her face.

"Harry!" She yelled, happy to see her handsome friend. It was then she noticed he was not alone, but rather standing hand in hand with his girlfriend, "And Alexa!" Like always, Alexa was dressed to impress; she was wearing a tight black dress with red heels to match her red lips.

"You look gorgeous!" Kim stood up to hug the other girl. Alexa smiled prettily and used her free hand to brush back her dark brown bangs.

"Have you been drinking?" Harry asked.

Kim was offended, "Not as much as you think I have!"

Alexa laughed, "Does she need to be drunk to compliment me?"

"Not at all, Love" He kissed Alexa's temple, "I just never seen her so quick to hug someone."

"Sit down!" Kim motioned to the two empty chairs next to them. The couple quickly complied, and soon enough all four were chatting happily. She thought it was impossible, but being with these three made Kim forgot about Louis, if just for a minute. She was so content, looking around at her smiling friends, happy that she had met such amazing people.

A hand on her shoulder ripped her out of her bubble. Kim turned around to see Louis standing in front of her, hands in his pockets, looking uncomfortable. "Can we talk, Kim?"

Kim glanced at Harry who gave her a small encouraging smile, then turned back to Louis, "Sure." She stood off her bar stool, said goodbye to her friends and walked away with her boyfriend. It felt so weird to be walking next to him without holding his hand, or even looking at him.

* * *

><p>He led them to the roof of the club, where all the smokers hung out. Kim was surprised to find the place empty. It wasn't that late, was it?<p>

"Kim," Louis stood very close to her when he spoke, his face only inches from hers, "I am sorry. I acted like a complete prat back there."

Kim shifted her weight from one foot to the other and back before asking, "Was that when you were yelling at me or flirting with that girl?"

He sighed, reaching out to touch her arm, "Both. You did't deserve that."

"So what about the concert?" Kim asked.

"As much as I want to tell you what you want to hear, what I said before was the truth," he replied, "I am incredibly busy during the concert. I really wish I knew how the others found time to be with you, I really do, because I was thinking about you the entire time and wanted nothing more than to see you."

Kim still didn't believe his explanation, but really, what could she do? He sang for a living, and she could understand the need to make his concerts go smoothly. If he spent more time with her than on his show, he would risk losing his career. She understood how important that was for him.

She stepped forward into his arms, "I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have expected you to focus on me. Concerts are for the fans, I get that now."

"I'll focus on you everywhere else, I promise."

Kim smiled at his words, "Alright, Mr. Tomlinson. I'll hold you to that."


End file.
